Owlish
| place= 13/18 | alliances= | challenges= 3 | votesagainst= 5 | days= 16 | image2 = | season2 = 27 | tribes2 = | place2 = 9/20 | alliances2 = | challenges2 = 7 | votesagainst2 = 7 | days2 = 26 | image3 = | season3 = 30 | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 21/24 | challenges3 = 3 | votesagainst3 = 6 | days3 = 9 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 3 | tribalwins= 10 | individualwins= 2 | totalchallengewins= 12 | dayslasted= 51 | totalvotes= 18 }} also known as Toby is a contestant on , , & . He also competed on The Challenge: Battle of the Seasons, Hunger Games II, and The Genius II. Toby had a strong chance of going far, but a tribe swap and only getting an idol fragment screwed him over and took him out of the game early. He returned for Bora Bora, where he formed strong alliances and quickly became a strong contender to win, which got him knocked down to the bottom of the tribe and eliminated in the early merge after a devastating reset idol play. Profile Name(Age): Toby Marlow (16) Tribe Designation: Ferrar Current Residence: Sydney, Australia Personal Claim Of Fame: Either nearly killing the Mayor of Salzburg or staging a (metaphoric, partly) rebellion for the editorial independence of our school paper, of which I was editor (and dependent). Inspiration in Life: Real: Maria Theresa. Fictional: Laura Roslin. Both: Yog-Sothoth Hobbies: Judging quite literally anything, Writing in a purposefully confusing manner, gathering VP, lying, and watching borderline unhealthy amounts of television. Pet Peeves: Idiots, Star Trek, Colton Cumbie, Hot straight guys that give me false hope, popular music, unpopular music, hipster music, hipsters, coffee, and people who can't fathom the possibility of eating that produces noise only roughly equivalent to a Boeing 747 giving birth. 3 Words To Describe You: ftagn, CLASSIFIED, strategic If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: My second best bed, my third best banquet, and my fourth best sacrificial dagger. Ia! Ia! Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Todd. EXPLANATION HAS BEEN REDACTED UPON ORDERS OF THE SECRETARY. INQUIRIES MAY BE DIRECTED TO JAMES COMEY Reason for being on Survivor: To complete the prophecy and realise my destiny. Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: It is in the stars, for the stars are right. Survivor: Antarctica Voting History Survivor: Bora Bora Profile Tribe: Anau Hometown: Sydney Current Residence: One and the same Personal Claim To Fame: Being a top 1% player of Cook, Serve, Delicious!. Inspiration in Life: Charlie Brooker Pet Peeves: People who walk so slowly I can only fantasise their slow and elaborate murder to keep me from throwing hands. Previous Finishes: 13/18 on Survivor: Antarctica Favorite Past Moment: The Great Josephine Snatch of Sumbawa. Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Jenna (SM and Resurrection), for acing two difficult and wild seasons. Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Lexus. I don't want to waste time on her by elaborating. Why Did You Come Back?: To prove that I was better than I was in Antarctica, which honestly shouldn't be too tricky because I was tragic. Voting History Survivor: Legends Profile Tribe: Chubang Hometown: Sydney, Australia Current Residence: Sydney, Australia Personal Claim To Fame: Winning Best Delegate at my first two Model UN conferences. Inspirations in Life: Damon Lindelof, Vlaada Chvatil, and Sophie Clarke Pet Peeves: Anyone who takes things too seriously and won't try anything that's outside of their comfort zone. Previous Finishes: 13/18 in Survivor: Antarctica and 9/20 in Survivor: Bora Bora Favorite Past Moment: Asa Kusuri making FTC for the second time and snatching a W. Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Nadine for playing such a well-balanced game in Carthage. Previous Survivor You Respect Least: The Reset Idol in Bora Bora. Why Did You Come Back?: To do battle with the best players and see how I stack up. Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia *Toby was the first player to be voted out on Day 16. Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Antarctica Contestants Category:Ferrar Tribe Category:13th Place Category:The Genius Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:Bora Bora Contestants Category:Anau Tribe Category:Thotemanu Tribe Category:9th Place Category:Bora Bora Jury Members Category:Legends Contestants Category:Chubang Tribe Category:21st Place